


To all our regrets (and to our hopes too)

by Flupinette



Series: Is it love ? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flupinette/pseuds/Flupinette
Summary: Camille is getting married soon.Camille doubts and dreads the date approaching dangerously.Something is wrong, she feels it when she looks into their eyes.(just a bad translation)
Series: Is it love ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101209





	To all our regrets (and to our hopes too)

\- To the one who will soon be leaving us!

\- Don't talk about her like that, she's getting married, she's not dying.

\- You know what they say, first the marriage, then the children and more time for futile joys between friends...

\- Nobody says that, shut up!

Camille smiled and sipped her drink, listening with one ear to the bickering of her friends. The bride-to-be looked at the flashy decoration installed for her occasion. It consisted of a banner with the words: "Goodbye Camille, we will miss you". It was covered with glitter and multicolored drawings. In fact, the entire room was filled with glitter and inscriptions that, without context, would have made you think of someone's death.

Camille could tell that it was a clever mix of gloomy humor and the flashy side of her small group.

\- How are you doing? You seem a little out of it.

The young woman was startled, almost dropped her drink and looked at her interlocutor. Her best friend, sweet Catherine, always there for her, smiled gently and shyly, as usual, and gently took her hand in a gesture of comfort.

\- I'm fine...

Camille tightened her grip on that of her lifelong sidekick and forced herself to laugh.

\- I'm just having a hard time telling myself that this is the end of it all.

Catherine tilted her head, looking perplexed.

\- What end are you talking about? It's only the beginning! Don't listen to these idiots, she said, giving them an affectionate look, they're trying to scare you. You know that they always dramatize everything.

\- Maybe you're right...

She wasn't right. Camille herself had the feeling that it was the end of an era and that some things would change forever. The young woman had a knot in her belly, a ball in her throat and a weight on her finger. She stretched out her free hand, looking at the shining ring in the light.

\- I am always right. You are...

\- Stop reminding me of the fact that my boyfriend still hasn't proposed to me, cut her off, Hynda sobbing, visibly drunk, taking her hand holding the ring and putting it down.

Jasmine gave her a little slap in the back of the head.

\- Let her go, it's her bachelorette party, not a special Hynda party! Why don't you suggest it yourself, you coward!

The drunk sniffed disdainfully. 

\- Coward ? It's normal to wait for her boyfriend to make the first move, it's much more romantic when it's the man who proposes.

\- Don't complain if you end up an old single lady, I'm going to propose to my boyfriend tomorrow just so I can hear you complain about being the last one to get married, shouted another, was it Marie? Was it Abigael? Camille could no longer distinguish anything under Hynda's yelp.

\- No chance, she replied, despite the cowardice of my lover, it will always be Catherine the last!

An awkward silence fell over the room. The bride-to-be felt as if she was missing important information. Catherine blushed with embarrassment and hurriedly let go of her hand.

\- Hm, I didn't mean it like that," Hynda begged, "it's just that you know, you...

\- I know, I didn't take it badly. Don't worry about it.

Lying, Camille could see her neighbor's discomfort, starting to wring her hands with stress. She put hers on them and smiled at her.

\- I don't think you're missing much.

The guests around her croaked a shocked "what?". 

\- Not even married and already jaded about it!

\- I would have imagined you a little more optimistic...

\- We will soon see her quoted from Kurt Cobain.

\- Like Hamlet, I have to choose between life and death?

\- Smoke before life smokes you?

\- No, that's...

\- Who's that from?

\- Emos?

They burst out laughing.

Camille suddenly felt like a glass wall was separating them. All the noises were reaching her distorted ears. It was like watching an old video, showing only old friends who had died or disappeared, the only testimony of a happy time when you no longer belonged.

\- I'm going outside to smoke.

She got up, her legs shaking and went to the balcony. She quickly lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips with a methodical gesture. 

Catherine followed her and sat down next to her, her body leaning on the barrier being the only thin obstacle separating them from the void.

The smoker's thoughts began to flow. What would happen if the gate fell? Would their friends find out right away, alerted by the sound of the fall, or would they be too busy gossiping? Would their bodies only be found in the early morning, when the trains start running again? Would they...

His neighbor interrupted his thoughts.

\- Are you all right?

\- What?

\- You only smoke when you're stressed.

\- Am I? 

\- You have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens tomorrow or in two years, I'll be here.

Camille knew this but she couldn't say the same. She knew her fiancé and he was demanding on the part of her attention that he must take. She managed to escape his grasp because they were not living together, but as soon as they moved into their apartment ...

While she was thinking about all this, an aberrant thought appeared. What would happen when her best friend got married? Should she give up her attention to Camille and redirect it to someone else? Even the most virtuous of men don't deserve her or her love.

Catherine looked at the time.

\- It's time to go home.

The moon was so beautiful and so full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
